Le noël d'une âme morte
by Wizard's letters
Summary: OS- Hermione Granger détestait noël. Le glaçage hivernale qui s'amusait à recouvrir son cœur, s'insinuait avec délicatesse dans les méandre de son âme abîmée et tuait lentement tout ce qu'elle avait été. Le bonheur de vivre loin devant elle, un sombre inconnu arrivera cependant à la sortir de cet enfer. Au prix le plus cher.


L'histoire et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme les personnages. Je remercie J.K Rowling d'avoir inventée ce monde merveilleux qui inspire maintenant des milliers d'enfants, adolescents et même adultes.

OS pour un concours ayant eu lieu sur Skyrock.

Consigne: écrire un os de moins de 1 000 mots ayant pour thème le monde d'Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis ;)

* * *

><p>Des flocons virevoltaient devant ses prunelles noisettes empreintes de quelques touches de dorée.<p>

Avec son bonnet mauve délavé enfoncé sur sa tête et son vieux manteau datant de l'époque de sa mère, Hermione Granger avançait d'un pas rapide à travers le désert enneigé qui servait de chemin vers l'illustre école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard. La bâtisse imposante avait presque disparu derrière le nébuleux voile blanc qui recouvrait le pays depuis maintenant une semaine. Une longue et fastidieuse semaine où le mot d'ordre avait été « noël ». Bal de noël. Fête de noël. Cadeaux de noël ! L'impatience des élèves pré-pubères emplissait l'air des couloirs d'une horripilante agitation et tension qui mettait plus d'un enseignant sur les nerfs. Ron, malgré la connaissance du dédain qu'éprouvait Hermione envers ce jour sombrement ridicule, n'avait pu s'empêcher, lui aussi, de sautiller tel un demeuré au son des chants émis par les armures enchantés. Plus l'effervescence grandissait, plus le cœur de la gryffondor se refroidissait avec hargne. Celle-ci grimpa quatre-à-quatre les escaliers et déboula épuiser au haut de la tour gryffondor. Le feu qui crépitait sagement au creux de la cheminée vint l'accueillir et l'enroula dans sa douce chaleur réconfortante. Assis en tailleur sur le tapis rouge et or, ses deux meilleurs amis s'affairaient à la dure tâche de faire leurs devoirs. Harry releva rapidement la tête et la gratifia d'un sourire amicale avant de replonger dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. Ron, lui, loucha avidement sur les deux paquets que tenaient Hermione dans ses mains.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, essayant de contenir l'excitation dans sa voix.

- Déjà on dit « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ron, et ensuite ce que j'ai acheté ne te concerne guère.

Le rouquin aborda une mine boudeuse mais ne répliqua pas de peur de contrarier son amie, assez tendue sans qu'il n'en rajoute. Hermione monta dans le dortoir des filles, vide à cette heure ci et s'allongea platement dans son lit. Un long soupire s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux se baladaient sans réelle but le long du plafond cabossé. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à trouver une bonne cachette pour dissimuler ses cadeaux. Ginny était peut-être plus mature que Ron, mais elle n'en avait pas moins la même curiosité maladive. Un souffle glacé vint soudain interrompre ses pensées. Intriguée, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la source de son dérangement. Une fenêtre qui, à sa mémoire, n'était pas ouverte lors de son arrivée dans la pièce, battait rageusement contre le mur, sous les puissantes rafales d'hiver. Un petit bout de parchemin froissé était déposé sur le parquet usé. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione le ramassa et le déplia.

« _Rejoins-moi la veille de noël, dans la petite cour. Un ami_ »

L'incompréhension fut le premier sentiment descriptible qu'elle éprouva. Vint ensuite la curiosité, la peur et enfin l'excitation. Ce papier aurait pu appartenir à une de ses camarades de chambre, qui l'aurait laissé tomber par mégarde. Mais Hermione avait la certitude que cela lui était destinée. Et son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais déçu. Alors elle attendit. Les deux derniers jours qui la séparaient du mystérieux rendez-vous furent intensément long tandis que sa curiosité ne cessait de croître. Puis il arriva enfin. La fébrilité qui se dégageait de Poudlard lui aurait provoqué un malaise si elle-même ni avait pas été aussi soumise. Une fois les derniers rayons du soleil disparu, Hermione s'engouffra à pas de loup dans la froideur des couloirs. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine et plusieurs fois, l'envie de retourner se pelotonner dans sa couette lui traversa l'esprit. Le souffle coupé par sa course silencieuse, l'adolescente s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre contenance. Glacée jusqu'au sang, elle s'avança, anxieuse, vers la petite courette vide de tout être et s'assit sur un banc. Le silence pesant ne faisait que renforcer le doute d'être la victime d'une mauvaise blague ou de s'être trompée d'endroit. Pourtant elle s'avait. C'était ici qu'était sa place. Trépignant à la fois d'impatience, d'angoisse et de froid, Hermione se surprit à remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Soudain le même vent glacé empreint du doux parfum brut qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées la dernière fois, l'enveloppa. La jeune fille détourna ses yeux du sombre parc enneigé et vint les plantés dans deux prunelles d'un noir envoutant. La nuit commençait à vaciller autour d'Hermione. L'être mystérieux se retrouva en face d'elle à une vitesse presque irrationnelle et attrapa ses lèvres dans un long baiser fiévreux. Une douce chaleur la submergea, tandis que tous les sentiments éprouvés tout au long de sa vie remontaient en elle dans un flot tourbillonnant, indéchiffrable. Le froid n'existait plus. L'hiver se noyait dans la nuit. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Les eaux bouillonnantes de son esprit ténébreux mélangeaient le réelle et le fictif dans une sphère chaotique où la mort n'avait pas de nom. Un cri d'extase s'échappa des lèvres gercées d'Hermione quand elle vit son existence s'évanouir et son être atteindre le contrôle absolue de lui même.

Le vent frais du matin transportait en ce jour de festivité l'essence de la tristesse dans tout Poudlard, touchant petit et grand sur son chemin. Un petit groupe de personne était réunie autour du corps inerte d'une jeune femme brune. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa peau blanche, couverte d'une fine couche de gèle, brillait sous le soleil levant. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres bleutées. L'ombre d'un intense bonheur flottait faiblement au-dessus de ses prunelles maintenant éteintes. Près d'elle, un garçon au cheveux de jais avec une drôle de cicatrice sur le front, tentait de réconforter une jolie rousse effondrée dans ses bras. Au loin résonnait les cris douloureux d'un amoureux ayant perdu son aimée, sa meilleure amie.

La mort avait de nouveau frappé au sein du trio d'or emportant au passage une partie de son âme.

Mais cette fois-ci elle avait agit seule.


End file.
